Cake for Comfort
by Crazy4Moony
Summary: There's only one person that can call him baby and gets away with it. Only one person who makes long walks to the kitchen and back again bareable. Only one person who is so goddamn beautiful L actually doubts when he needs to choose between him and cake.


**Cake for Comfort**

**AN: this does take place during the Kira-case—I'm just pretending L got hurt during the case before the Kira-case, and still needs medical attention because of it.**

"Baby?"

L heard the soft voice somewhere in the back of his head—he had been close to sleeping, no matter how unbelievable that sounded. There was only one person in the world that could call him 'baby' and got away with it. He yawned, and slowly opened an eye. All he saw was wall, so he turned around—which was a good idea, because a beautiful naked blonde came in view. Mello had gotten out of bed, and was sitting on the marble windowsill—L could see him shaking quite visibly. He had given his team a day off, but felt sad for them now that he noticed how horrible the weather was; thunder and lightning rumbled through the air.

"You still sleeping baby?" The blonde's eyes—which had been fixed on the outside world—turned to the bed, and L yawned again, sitting up slightly.

"I'm up. Is something wrong?"

"Were you having a bad dream again?" The boy's form moved away from the sill, outstretching and crawling on the bed again—he was indeed cold, L noticed when he wrapped his arms around him, "you were tossing in your sleep."

"I'm not sure, I can't remember," L admitted, and the blonde nodded, flopping down on his back.

"Come here baby," he outstretched his hand, and L willingly lay down between his legs—all the curves of their bodies clicking together, "try to sleep some more. I'm sorry to have woken you."

"You didn't," L flattered his head against the blonde's broad chest, trying to look up into his eyes, "do you want to come with me to get some cake? I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry babe," Mello chuckled, and he kissed L's temple, "do you want me to get some for you, so you can rest?"

"I'm not in pain Mello," L smiled at the attention the blonde was giving him—mapping the side of his head with his soft, pink lips, "let's get cake together."

"Pffrt," Mello sniggered, his eyes shinning with mirth at the seriousness in L's voice when he said that, "you make it sound like we're going on a field-trip."

"Well, would Mello do me the honours of accompanying me on my way to the kitchen and back again?" Mello grinned down at the man between his legs and kissed his cheekbone.

"It would be my pleasure," L slowly got off the younger boy and sat up as straight as he could—his torso wrapped in bandages from where he'd been shot during one of his other cases, "should I dress?" There was a teasing tone in his voice and L turned—the blonde was still ridiculously naked in the somewhat cold room.

"I wouldn't want Mello to catch a cold," his eyes widened slightly when Mello moved and his muscles flexed—he had to resist the urge to run his lips all over that lithe body, before the need for cake got too strong. Than on the other hand, if he didn't do something about the naked situation of his young lover soon, his need for Mello's body—sweating and panting and... _yes_—could get too strong as well, "he can wear my shirt."

L undid his pyjama jacket, made of a white silky fabric, and tossed it to the boy before getting up—he wobbled for a second, before getting a grip, and standing in his usual hunched-over fashion. Mello's eyes flashed to him in worry, but he simply posed his thumb on his lip and waited for the boy to get ready.

Mello shrugged on the shirt, getting up as he did the buttons—still half-naked—and followed L to the door. The hallways were rather chilly, and Mello grabbed L around his waist, placing his head on the man's shoulder—he was simply radiating heat, even though he was shirtless.

They went down the set of stairs, through the monitor room, until they reached the kitchen. Suddenly Mello stilled—there were clattering noises coming from the other room, and hushed voices speaking.

"What the..." L frowned as well—Mello let go of him, and tiptoed to the other side of the room, taking the vase off the table.

L watched, rather amused, as the blonde tiptoed back to the kitchen, pressing his finger to his lips to shush L—with the vase as his weapon, Mello opened the door and jumped inside the room, giving a great screech. L shook his head—the blonde was too impulsive sometimes—and followed after he heard a girl squeal. It was quite obvious to him who inhibited the kitchen.

Mello put the vase down on the kitchen-island, rolling his eyes at the team members that had gathered there—Light, Soichiro, Matsuda and Misa—when L entered.

"Goddammit you nearly gave me a heart-attack," he glared at the dumbfounded people—L was pretty sure they too, had almost died of shock—though he thought it best not to mention it, "you can be happy I didn't attack you!"

"Oh and what did you plan on doing," Light sneered, not willing to admit he'd nearly peed his pants at the great roar coming from the blonde, "kill us with a vase?"

"Well, mister pretty-boy-prep," Mello tipped up his eyebrow and L nervously scratched the back of his leg with his foot—no one seemed to even notice him, too indulged in watching the half-naked boy, "a vase may not be a dangerous thing," he pushed the vase over to Light, who barely caught it before it fell into pieces on the floor, "but handled by me it's definitely murderous."

Matsuda swallowed thickly as Light put the vase by the sink—then the raven's eyes fell on L and he smiled.

"Oh, so that's where the rest of the pyjama went," Matsuda gave a small bow, "good morning L-san."

L gave a nod while Mello started raiding the fridge—Light gave him a little untrusting glare, but focused on L when he noticed they were sharing clothes. Soichiro seemed to want to ask what was going on, but before he had a chance to, Mello's voice spoke up.

"Baby, where's the chocolate?" He asked, and L could barely restrain his smile as he saw the boy's behind wiggle while he searched the fridge for its contents.

"In the freezer," he said in monotone, hiding his giddy-happiness—but when Mello reappeared with frozen chocolate, and a piece of strawberry cake, his eyes widened.

It took him everything he had to not pounce on the blonde, as he turned back to his team. Mello put the plate on the kitchen-island, and leaned against it, nipping his chocolate pensively.

"So," L began, as he felt Mello tug at his pyjama trouser, pulling him closer, "how come you're all here?"

"It was such bad weather," Matsuda grinned sheepishly, "I decided to come back here."

"Yes, and we thought you might want some help after all," Light shrugged, "mother took Saju shopping."

"Misa followed Light-kun!" Misa ended with a girlish shriek, and Mello pulled L's hips against his own, abandoning his chocolate in favour of the older man's neck.

"I see," L nodded apprehensively, "perhaps it would be nice if we..." he paused when the blonde kissed a sensitive spot, his arms wrapping around his hips loosely, "we could..." he tried again, but failed once more, due to Mello's kisses—Matsuda grinned widely and Soichiro and Light looked rather appalled, though for different reasons—L looked down at the boy.

He coughed once, and was ignored—seconds later Mello nipped the joint between his neck and shoulder and he gasped.

"Mell—_oh_," he groaned.

"Mmm, you said something baby?" Mello asked innocently, pausing his teasing momentarily.

"That is very distracting," L scolded as Mello started his earlier treatment again.

"I know," he grinned against the pale man's neck, "you see L-san, I am trying to seduce you," suddenly he pulled back, and took the plate with the cake, "you don't think you'll get this for free, do you? I'll make you work for it baby," he grinned deviously, and L's eyes widened.

"But it is mine!" He pointed accusingly at the blonde.

"What's yours is mine baby," Mello winked, and he took one of the frosted strawberries and plopped it in his mouth—L whined, looking as if someone had just murdered his baby.

"But I want it!" He tried to reach the plate but Mello pulled it further away behind his back, taking another strawberry.

He teasingly ran his tongue across the surface, tasting some of the white chocolate frosting—L's eyes were now fixed on his lips, and though Mello knew it must hurt to see anyone but him eat a frosted strawberry, the man seemed to very much like the movements Mello's tongue made.

L whimpered when Mello bit down into the fruit.

When he plopped the entire piece in his mouth, L glared, and resolutely put his lips to Mello's—he could feel the smirk but couldn't care when he tasted the sweet strawberry on his own lips. The boy's hands skimmed over his skin, down to where his bandage covered his back, teasingly sliding over his hips, and L melted into him—never did it cease to amaze him how wonderful a kisser Mello was.

They separated, and Mello pushed L aside slightly, taking the cake and leaving the room. L blinked, and followed him—so did the rest of the team.

"What are you doing with my cake?" L asked, sounding discriminated.

"_Our_ cake baby," Mello winked and headed for the door that lead to the hallways.

"Where are you taking _our_ cake?" L corrected himself, thumb to his lips, eyes fixed firmly—not on the frosted sweet—but on the blonde's tan ass which was showing a bit from underneath the shirt.

"Bedroom."

"Bu—_oh_," L blinked again, and hurried after the boy as he left the room.

Matsuda scratched the back of his head.

--

Mello ran a hand through his hair, pushing the pillow more comfortably under his head to support his neck. L was settled happily between his legs, supporting on his elbows, his forearms brushing against the tanned sides. The blonde chuckled when he looked down at the older man—their bodies were sweaty and hot, only just starting to cool down—and saw him eat his piece of cake, using Mello's burly stomach as a plate. He licked the boy's bellybutton, tickling him, before licking at the frosting of the cake. Mello snorted, and buried his hand in the man's dark hair.

L looked up, seductively taking another nip of his frosting.

"I earned it, did I not?" He asked innocently.

"Oh yes, of course," Mello grinned, allowing L to eat the rest of the cake without further comment. He admired the man as he did so—the curve of his pale backside, the part that was visible of his spine, running through under the white bandages, up to his shoulder blades and neck.

"Did it hurt?" he asked softly eventually, and L looked up at him again—his mouth was smudged with cream, because of his not eating with a spoon.

"A bit," he admitted in monotone, "do not worry about it."

"But you were shot," Mello tried to pout—as if he was the one hurt, "I hate it when you do stupid things like that."

"Like getting shot?" L smiled amusedly, cocking his head to the side in question.

"Mhm," the blonde nodded, stroking over the soft hair on the man's neck.

"I promise not to get shot again than," L kissed the junction of the boy's hip, drawing a dark purr from the other's lips, "may I now continue with my cake?"

Not waiting for a reply, he dipped his head down to take a sloppy bite from his dessert—before he could do so, Mello took his chin and tilted his face back up. He was leering down seductively, and L got a familiar feeling in his stomach—a bubbly sensation telling him his beautiful blonde was up to something.

"Actually, I think you're gonna have to work some more for this baby," he smirked and sat up slightly, the cake slipping down his stomach.

L blinked innocently, before straightening himself up, hovering over the other body until their lips touched briefly. Then he looked down at their groins—nearly touching as their thighs brushed together, the cake gooey and sticky against the boy's abdomen.

Dipping his finger in the mess the cake had left on the copper skin, he smacked his lips contently—he had iced cake and a naked Mello; what could a man possibly want more? Well, besides maybe...

"Mhm, baby, I thought maybe we could add chocolate sauce this time."

_...p__erfect._

**AN: hehe. I love writing LMello... even if I might not be good at it. Comment, anyone?**


End file.
